


Alone

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all it takes is a moment of weakness, a mistake made out of agony, for everything to come crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, don't read this. Go read The Art of Living instead. Or anything else by me.  
>   
> Death Cab for Cutie's "Cath..." showed up on shuffle, and this scene showed up in my mind. I wanted it to go away, so I wrote it out.  
>   
> I'm not a fan. This is not something I would choose to read or enjoy. /warning

  
_Your heart was dying fast,_  
_and you didn't know what to do._  


“You're married now.”

You never thought that you would see Seto Kaiba ever again, but when you did occasionally entertain daydreams about it, those were never his first words.

“I am,” you admitted. The ring felt like a weight on your finger, and you had the urge to hide it from his accusing stare.

He was judging you, but he had no right to do that.

“What did you expect? Did you really expect me to wait for you? To wait a year, or more, for you to come back?” You tried to laugh, but it ended up sounding like you were gasping for air.

“I didn't expect you to get married,” he harshly retorted.

You looked away. This was too difficult. You really thought that you could do this, but you couldn't. You just couldn't. “You were the one who broke up with me—” You stopped. You'd almost called him Seto. “I couldn't even be sure if you still wanted me,” you said the last part softly, but you knew he heard you.

“So this is my fault?” He had no sympathy. “You claimed that you loved me, but it seems it was easy for you to find a replacement.”

You wanted to protest. You wanted to tell him that nobody would ever replace him. There was a section of your heart that nobody could touch but him. You wanted to scream that your marriage was just a stupid mistake that you made while you were trying not to think about him. Trying not to rip your heart out at the very thought of him.

Except your words were useless. He would never believe you. He might have been the one to break it off before leaving, but you were the one who 'moved on'. In his eyes, your actions proved that you never loved him at all.

As you watched him leave, you couldn't help but think of something he told you a long time ago, well before the two of you began dating.

“In the end, we're all alone,” you whispered to yourself.


End file.
